


The Ymiri Chronicles :Eniria's New Life

by Samas34



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samas34/pseuds/Samas34
Summary: Eniria Rhis lived a hard but honest life on her homeworld of Qano's. But when her settlement is raided by the planets mysterious overlords. Her life takes a dark turn into slavery and exploitation.
Kudos: 2





	The Ymiri Chronicles :Eniria's New Life

Eniria was scanning over the seemingly hundreds of others she was held captive with. Desperately searching for a familiar face within the crowd around her. She recognized some from her outpost, like her they were clothed only in their underwear while many skull shaped devices scanned them all repeatedly.As far as she could see there were translucent ‘cells’ around her. Each one contained about twenty or so Ymiri, male and female of different skin shades and tribe markings, obviously she had worked out by now that she was no longer on Qanos, her birthworld. The skies of this place were a deep dark blue, filled with heavy looking cloud cover. Most of the light came from the illuminators that shone over each cell.‘Why had they done this to us?’ She thought to herself, as far as she was told her kithband had fulfilled all of the quota’s the ‘traders’ had forced upon them. All throughout the season the Kith had been excavating and digging into the old nearby metropolii’s partially buried ruins, braving ancient tech gone rogue and the hazards of digging into a near 14 millennia old ruined city in order to salvage the ancient tech that the aquila traders wanted from the planet.Their terms had been met, even under duress. Even at the expense of the kithids own needs. The ‘traders’ came when they said they would, the salvage was given and at the time they seemed content. The following evening the entire kithid got together to celebrate in the outpost’s town centre, they could finally focus entirely on immediate concerns.Or so they thought.As everyone was gathered in their own groups, talking, cheering and relaxing, the Falmiash Eldar struck. Fast moving bladed jetbikes tore through the sky. Energy blasts from their weapons smashing into the outposts central tower. Larger anti grav vehicles of the race slowly descended and out of them teams of lithe figures took their positions around the town center. They fired something that incapacitated rater than killed, most who were hit fell to the ground, shaking violently but seemingly still alive.The few of the outpost that had access to weapons fought well, but ultimately it was over from the beginning. All throughout the battle, they were there, the Aquila traders. Hanging back while the Falmiash mercenaries did all the work. The outposts Ymiri inhabitants where ‘fixed’ with shock collars and herded onto the traders shuttlecraft, which had landed to collect them. No explanation was given, and the kithids leader had died in the brief skirmish. Eniria and her fellow Ymiri where shuttled away to an unknown fate.

The taskmaster watched all the 3000 or so cells that contained the Ymiri abhumans. Bought from many different worlds across the Gamenor Frontier. The ancient Human realm that once called these stars home had created the Ymiri, augmetically breeding and engineering them to survive in environmental extremes as well as act as their techno-warrior caste. They were no adeptus astartes by any stretch, but the combination of their genetic engineering and the powerful technologies the old Consortium had more than made them adequate for their time.“Batch 211c now ready for shipment.”The overhead logic engine reported the update as the taskmaster bought up the view screen.Gazing down at the many displays, the ancient operator began separating the minority of ‘special’ sales from the rest. Most of the Ymiri slaves were bought or requisitioned in bulk numbers, destined to work in the various hard labor and dangerous jobs that slaves of anywhere often did, others would become ‘auxiliaries’, Serving as front line soldiers in the Gamenor Frontiers various conflicts, and of course there were gladiator shows that some trader families enjoyed.Another segment however, were sold for a far more ‘personal’ purpose. The taskmasters gaze rested onto a Ymiri woman with light brown hair. Scans of her face and body proportions ticked all of the criteria for special sales. She was toned but feminine, and the medicae probe indicated she had just come of adult age.“Mark Subjects 24, 32 and 35 for special auction beta 5.”With a gesture of its shriveled hand, her identity tags refreshed her and several other women to be retrieved and sent to special auction.It was no secret that many who had encountered Ymiri women found them to be ‘appealing’ to the eye, despite the fact their was less Gender Dymorphism in their abhuman strain. They still conformed to all the edicts of Sapious Anatomica. There was no shortage of individuals eager to exploit their bondage for their own appetites.As the taskmaster watched on the display, the young woman in the cell was retrieved and taken away along with several others. Their fate to serve the sexual desires of those who purchased them.

Eniria looked at her reflection in the cubicle she was in, her bright, near glowing emerald green eyes looking back at the changes done, most of her hair had been completely shaved off except for an elaborately styled topknot that flowed from the back of her head. Her breasts had been surgically enhanced, and were now slightly bigger than they were before. She wore a skimpy, semi translucent covering over her personal space, and it glowed slightly when hit by light at certain angles of view.“I guess it doesn’t look so bad really.” She tried to put on a brave face to herself, but her situation left her resigned for the moment.Her life on Qano’s, like most who lived there, ensured that she was in peak physical condition. Very few would survive into adulthood otherwise if they were to sickly or unable to maintain themselves. The freezing nights and the harsh dry seasons that occurred when the world passed closer to its parent star put the inhabitants through harsh but honest hardships.Her fingers stroked the shock collar fastened around her neck. Judging by her clothing and the way they had decorated her, she had an idea what those who held her intended. There was always rumors that the aquilas kept some of her people as ‘entertainment’.Her collar started to vibrate, and an armed cybernetic creature the aquilas called ‘servitors’ ushered her out of the cubicle. She was lead down a long corridor and into a large chamber with a platform in it, surrounded by more of those floating machine skulls. There were other Ymiri women already standing on other platforms, and it became clear that this was some kind of auction as Eniria was escorted to the empty space above her.

Zathros Remirin, Wayward member of the wealthy Trader house of Shereti, waited nervously for the attendant to arrive. Outwardly he seemed calm, collected and quite in control of himself. Inside however, His stomach was fluttering and his nerves were nearly getting the better of him.The Ymiri within Gamenor had a ‘complex’ standing to say the least. Their geneforged origins and abhuman nature caused more orthodox members of Gamenors Imperial society to mistrust them, especially considering they were only ever partially pacified and many still remained a threat outside its borders.They were also ‘loved’ by many others, Mining Ventures liked their strength and resilience in nasty climates and environments, The Mechanicus Remnant loved the ease of which they could interface with technology, and of course what passed for a militarum in Gamenor couldn’t get enough of their battle prowess.They were also loved for a far more seedy reason, the Ymiri, especially the females, where very easily upon the eye, and their culture of ‘star tribes’ along with their well known strength and potential threat gave them an exotic flair that titillated many within Gamenors jaded trader houses.

It was Karivane who first suggested they do it, half jokingly at the time. Life at the remote supply depot was ideal for the group, they could get away from the rigid expectations of their families and avoid the politicking that came with nobility. The four ran the place themselves along with living in it completely on their own, the facilities maintainence and function completely automated and done by vat servitors. The asteroid had an artificial habitat with a domed living expanse where the manor overlooked an artificial meadow. Its translucent bubble let in the warmth and light of the nearby star. The view was brilliant, and the group spent most of their time consuming illicit drugs and producing artwork and music.Only the occasional ship docked to resupply either themselves or the station, the crews never even left their ships most of the time, and Zathros didn’t have to meet anyone face to face.However, it did get boring, and it didn’t take long for the mens minds to wander on the subject that most knew existed but never discussed. Owning a sex slave wasn’t illegal or proscribed within Gamenor, but it was looked down upon, and if knowledge that they had bought one got to their families, the ‘scandal’ could still potentially cause harm to future business. Therefore it was prudent that they only have one between them all, in the event someone from the outside did check on them, they could easily squirrel a single individual away out of sight.They talked further and eventually they gathered their nerves and decided, Zathros would go to the nearby illicit trading post of Althalin 4 and purchase a Ymiri sex slave for their use.

The journey didn’t take long, it was an underbelly of a trade stop already and was where the group got their stimms from.Both Karivane and Zathros himself regularly came here to stock up on drugs, this was where they first discovered that Ymiri ‘Pleasure’ slaves were sold. The people who organised things were met, money was exchanged, and Zathros now stood in the warm foyer as the ‘sales handler’ approached.The tall male shook his hand, his smile strangely warm.“Welcome to the Athalin Stables, I have been informed that you are interested in procuring a pleasure slave from us?”

“Um…yes, that is correct.” He wasn’t sure how to break the ice on a subject like this, He was surprised by the bluntness of the man.

“For me and a group of three others, is that possible?”

The man smiled further, “Of course! All of our Ymiri charges are fully capable of entertaining multiple owners with a wide variety of tastes.”

Zathros paused, hesitant, he really wasn’t sure how to proceed. Luckily the man took over.

“I can see that you are nervous, please do not worry, you will find no judgement’s here, and all of our staff are sworn to the utmost discretion. We have customers from all areas of high society that have purchased from us, believe me, it is a lot more common that most let on.”

He started to feel at ease as he began to follow the man into an open viewing area.The man continued into his pitch,

“Gamenor society is, sadly, a very judgmental and rigid one. Especially within the noble planetary classes. Companionship amongst the trader houses is riddled with etiquette and expectations of societal standing. Many simply dislike partaking in this societal grox race, and of course look to other avenues of companionship and relief”.The sales chief turned on all of the displays as he spoke, Zathros gasped in amazement as several women scandalously dressed came into view.

“The Ymiri abhumans are considered by many to be among the most physically desirable and attractive specimens of the human form that have ever been discovered amongst humanities far flung Imperium. Ymiri women have more flexible muscle masses than other females, and they also emit pheromones that are slightly more potent than found throughout the rest of humanity.”

Zathros was transfixed by the women on the screens, he had seen their kind on the pornographic slides of course, but in person, here and now, he found himself suddenly flushed. The man continued on, “The four you see now are what is currently available, you can pick which ever you choose and she will be transported to your ship within the hour.

“What about safety? I know they are strong, and I am well aware they often fight to escape.”

“There are no concerns there, each one has been implanted with cybernetics both to make them compliant, as well as to ensure that they never fall pregnant. They are quite docile, and with the controllers, discipline can be easily enforced.”

Zathros gulped at the remark,no fear of bearing child, “You mean…we can enter her…bare?!”

The chief grinned widely at the question “

Oh yes my dear friend! no coupling etiquette or gowns required with them, they have been implanted with a device that prevents conception. You and your associates can play with your slave completely unclothed and naturally, as many times as you all desire, without any concerns.”

The man slowly whispered into his ear “…think about it, all of you, completely naked with her, releasing your seed into her unburdened, as many times as you all can!”

Zathros shuddered in pleasure at that, Sex with Imperial noblewomen was always expected to be done while both wore ritual gowns, nudity was looked down upon as seedy and sinful during the act,even though most probably wanted to do it.He was blushing heavily at the thought of completely unritualised sex like the material seen on the groups porn slides. He gazed at the Ymiri he wanted.She was muscled but lithe, mostly bald but for a long and elegant brown topknot hairstyle flowing from the back of her head. His eyes moved down to her breasts, barely covered with a thin white fabric.“I want that one! The one with the large bosom!”He pointed at Eniria.“Excellent choice sir!..Excellent! I will make the arrangements now. It has been a pleasure doing business with you.”

Zathros was still shaking by the time they got back with her to the ship, he had briefly met with her, she seemed unfazed as he stared into her eyes and explained how her life was to be from now on. He gave the navigator the order to enter the short hop back into the warp and make their way home.

Eniria had spent what she had guessed were the last few days in the large living chambers that her new ‘owner’ had locked her into. It was a lot more comfortable than the small cell that she had been kept in since she’d been separated from the other Ymiri. It was strange, but as she was told what she would be used for, and that she was actually owned by a group, she did not seem scared or in any way outraged.‘Why am I not fighting this tooth and nail?!’ she kept wondering to herself.

Ever since being bought she had felt strangely lethargic, numbed even more than when her kithid was raided and bought to that hellish blue world. Now she just seemed to go with the flow on this, no sense of rage or desire to resist entering her mind.The man who had bought her, ‘Zathros’, seemed to be slightly nervous when he first saw her, but that had changed as he began telling her what was expected of her, and what his ‘friends’ wanted aswell, by the end he rushed out like an eager puppy, she had not seen him since he left the chamber, although thankfully there was plenty of food and water available.The time passed quickly, but her new owner never came to check on her, although she suspected he did not need to, and that the chambers could be monitored from outside.Did he watch her as she washed? ate? slept even?She heard a chime from the locked entrance door, and the overhead light turned green. Zathro’s entered with a grin on his face, he spoke to her through a machine speaker that translated his words into her native tongue.

“We are home, Welcome to your new life. I think you will actually find living here quite comfortable an even enjoyable, as you have seen from myself, both me and my small circle like to keep ourselves in peak condition physically. We also have access to wondrous Rejuvenat and flesh sculpting treatments that most do not have.”

Zathros gestured his hand across his semi bare torso, indicating that his figure was well cared for.“All of my friends are similarly maintained.” his handsome face gave off a lewd smile. “So have no fear, you won’t be spending your life servicing deformed and aged wretches. But make no mistake, we have been on our own for quite a while, and all of us will be very demanding of you!”He gestured to the corridor with his hand as he led her to the waiting in-ship transport carriage. They both left the ship and entered the asteroids main habitat, as she gazed at the semi translucent dome, Eniria of the Qano’s Kithid steeled herself for what her new owners had in store for her.

Part 2

When Zathros had seen the eyes of his friends upon first catching sight of Eniria, he grinned to himself. He had made the right choice.  
He had instructed the Ymiri woman to wear the outfit that she had on back at the stables, it was skimpy, allowing the eyes to take in all the curves, but just barely covered all the real interesting parts as your eyes reached them at the last minute, it left the mind to wander.

Judging by the faces of the group, their minds were really wandering.

Karivane was the first to speak, his heavy breathing was noticable as he spoke.

“I was half expecting you to come back empty handed, but you never disappoint!” His eyes were roaming over the Ymiri’s body.  
“You should have more faith in me Kari!, I always got us through, even back at boarding acadamar.”

Tulvir and Hastan where just barely holding their composure. It was understandable, both of their households were even more restrictive and orthodox when it came to opposite sex interactions. Although all of them had experience with sex, it was always under supervision of so called moral guardians, to ensure they didn’t ‘rut like the baser classes of the subject worlds’  
But now, out here alone, without stewards and stuffy families looking over their shoulders, Zathros and his group planned to rut and seed, completely bare, in every filthy way they could think of.

They’d taken Eniria into the large house that was partially covered by the atmospheric dome. They had all settled and slipped into their own revealing gear, relaxing and drinking wines while discussing the night with each other, showing off their expensive flesh sculpted bodies, and staring at Eniria while she was made to rhymically dance to some background melody.  
Her moves were seductive, her breasts swung in tune, barely holding into the cloth that covered them. As she flipped her back her long topknot hair swing wildly, and the men gazed at her toned physique.

As the stimms and beverages where consumed, the nervousness started to evaporate. Zathros showed the others the controller that operated Enirias implants, with the push of a button she felt herself becoming aroused, She danced more excitedly, grinding and pushing her chest forwards towards the group, her nipples started to poke more through the semi transparent cloth that covered her chest. Hastan stared at one closely, wagging his tongue as the group lewdly goaded each other.  
“I’m going to suck those tits raw!’ Hastan licked his lips as he spoke.

“You’ll have to wait ’til after I have!” Tulvir chimed in as everyone giggled and cheered.

“I have heard that Ymiri women have a ravenous appetite when it comes to the bedchambers.” Karivane spoke,”They can literally perform with their mates for hours on end!”

The group giggled and jibed more at the remark.

“I wonder if that legendary prowess of theirs can keep up with us though?!” Zathros was smiling as he pondered.

Eniria watched the men as she danced, although she could not understand aquila language, it was clear that as they drank and shot up ever more drugs, they were getting more confident and lewd. The lead ‘Zathros’ kept pushing buttons and turning a small dial on that controller, and it was causing Enirias body and mental state to respond sexually. A part of her wanted nothing to do with these letches, but the implants had now took over, and she feverishly anticipated what they were planning to do.

“Did you prepare the old bathing court?” Zathros looked over to Karivane.

“Its all ready! Had the servitors clean and decorate it up a bit more while you were gone.”

The asteroid base was ancient even before the Gamenor Imperial refugees arrived, and past Trader house operators had added both the manor and spaceports when they had controlled it. The place had a vast sauna and courtyard built into an old cavern. It was perfect for the groups first time with their new toy.

The background music stopped and Eniria slowly came to a standstill as Zathros and the others got to their feet, they were all staring at her as he spoke out.

“Are we ready to play?!”

The group roared and jeered in response.

“Then what are we waiting for?! Lets get this rutslave to the cavern and start celebrating!”

Eniria heard their cheers and laughter as they slowly moved towards her, Their hungry eyes fixed onto hers.  
The ancient asteroid port, simply known as Indus 554-2, was colossal in size. Easily the size of an imperial Hive city during its peak. Even the later sizeable additions and conversion by the Gamenor traders paled compared to what it once was, and by the time Zathros and his circle were sent to oversee the place, it was long silent.

It was not so quiet anymore, though no one else was around to hear it, in a converted cavern, the sounds of lust echoed throughout the empty ajoining tunnel network.

As Eniria, now completely naked, lay on her back. All she could do was focus upon the glittering multicolored hues on the cavern ceiling as the group lept onto her.

Their hands swarmed over her body, groping and teasing as they lost control of themselves. They had removed the last of their clothes aswell, and four pulsing erections readied for the night ahead.

Zathros grabbed the back of Enirias head, he forced his mouth over hers and began ravenously kissing her, pushing his tongue inside, tasting her. As he parted Karivane took his place, a kissing frenzy started as Hastan started on her neck.  
As they finished Tulvirs eyes were firmly glued to Enirias left breast, he grabbed it, licking his lips. The group cheered him on as his head descended. Enirias eyes opened wider as he started running his tongue rapidly around her nipple, a jolt of pleasure hit her brain from his attention as he switched to the other, sucking and licking feverishly.

Both her breasts were coated in drool as he moved away, the others took their turns, and by the time they had finished Enirias breasts were covered in glistening red suction marks.

Zathros could no longer wait anymore. he grabbed both of her toned thighs and spread them wide.

She gasped as Zathro’s cock slipped into her, the group roared as he begain pumping between her legs. Grabbing both tits in his hands, he used them as anchors as he slammed into her. Both he and Eniria began to moan in unison as he sped up. She felt his dick pulsing faster inside her. The noise in the cavern was nearly deafening by this point.  
Zathro’s mind swam as he slammed as hard as he could, he felt his climax building as the Ymiri slave bucked under him, with a shout of raw passion he came, spilling a torrent of cum deep into her. The others went mad, screeching as he fell onto her chest, his dick still pumping inside her.

As he pulled himself away, Karivane lept into his place. Eniria felt the previous spendings push further into her as another of the group took their turn. Karivane lay straight on top of her, frantically kissing her smooth lips as he rode her. He grunted into her throat as he sped up.

He lifted his head as he came, yelling into the cavern as he added his seed into her. He gazed into her glowing green eyes as he pumped as much as he could before parting.

Tulvir and Hastan could no longer wait for their own turns, and Hastan had always fantisised about a woman ‘drinking’ him, as Tulvir took his place between Enirias legs, he grabbed her head and moved it slightly to the side.

“I want your mouth!, drink every drop of me slave!”

Eniria closed her eyes as he pushed his cock between her lips, as Tulvir rode her she sucked, tasting a steady flow of pre cum as Hastan forced her head up and down. His eyes crossed and a jolt of pleasure hit his brain as she slurped away. She sped up and Hastan mind swam, as both his and Tulvir’s climaxes approached.

Hastan roared out as his seed flowed out of him, Eniria began swallowing as he pumped his load into her mouth. Tulvir had also began adding his own, and thin streams of semen started to seep from the sides of her snatch as the mixture of three men built up and overflowed.

The attentions continued for a few hours, Zathros and his friends used Enirias body in every way they could think of. She was made to suck and drink from each of them as they tried new things with her. Years of built up sexual repression released into the cavern as each of them sated every fetish and desire forbidden to them. When they were finally spent the all gazed at her.  
She was breathing heavily, lying flat on her back with her legs spread wide on the bedding. She and the group where soaked in sweat, both from the heat of the sauna and from the sex.

“That was…incredible!” Karivane was the first to speak. The whole group was nearly out of breath, standing in place as they looked to each other.

“Did we just do that?!” Tulvir asked to the group.

Zathros turned his gaze back to the Ymiri slave, still lying flat.  
“This was the best idea you have ever come up with Kari! She will make living on this empty rock worthwhile again!”

Eniria was barely conscious, deep down in a distant corner of her mind, rage swelled. But thanks to the implants, all she could do was ride the tide of hormones that now swam through every blood vessel in her. Her blurred vision once again focused on the cavern ceiling. The lights bouncing in delicate patterns.  
As she drifted into sleep, she wondered whether she would have the strength to live this new life.


End file.
